Pokemon Vio
by Yumehop
Summary: Vio has an ancient curse. A curse that could destroy all life. The bright side is that the curse remains in a deep slumber forvever, but many organizations have ideas on how to awaken it and plan to get their hands on that power. That is why Vio is in hiding, but will the power benifit the ones around Vio?
1. Chapter 1: a new trainer!

**Disclaimer****: I do not own any of the pokemon adventure characters or the pokemon. I only own my OC Vio and this story.**

**Summary****: A young child, Vio with an ancient curse. Vio has powers, powers so great that they could put an end to all life. The bright side is that the powers won't ever awaken. Not now, not ever. But human greed is a powerful thing, and it just might put an end to the never awakening power's slumber.**

**Term(s) that I use****: **

Pokemon**:**** pokedex speaking**

This is my first fanfic so if you think of anything, please tell me in the review! Please review and help me. Thank you!

**Chapter 1: A New Tranier?!**

"Excuse me sir but can you help me find this place? A young boy with lavender-purple hair covered by a pikachu hat asked. I'm terribly lost." He had amber-gold eyes that had such a huge contrast against his hair that they looked like they glowed. He was wearing a white snowman scarf that had a pokeball design at the end and a dirty green and blue sweater, the colours divided horizontally with a white zigzag. A pair of dark gray jeans, black and silver sneakers and a pokeball knapsack completed him.

N examined the boy. "No pokeballs." He thought. "Good." He looked at the map in the boy's hands. What followed surprised him. The map was a blank sheet of paper with the words "pokemon center" on it.

"Well," the boy laughed nervously, "it's my first time away from home…" the boy trailed off in his own thoughts.

"Where are you from?" N asked.

"Cosmic Sanctuary, Epoch branch 13." The boy replied.

_Where in the world's that?_ N wondered. "Well to get to the pokemon center you go to the street behind and take the second right." He sighed. He didn't want the boy to leave. Something about him perked N's interest. "W-we never introduced ourselves. The name's N" He stammered.

The boy didn't notice and smiled "I'm Vio" as he waved good bye to N. A chill went up N's spine. Something bad was going to happen to Vio, and soon. By the time he realized, Vio had already left, so N ran.

"Yellow! It's good to see you" Vio exclaimed as he hugged his twin cousin.

"After nine long years we meet again!" Yellow squealed. "Here, help yourself to an ice-cream cone. I'll treat ya!" "Thanks" He gladly takes the ice-cream from the man at the ice-cream truck. They found a quiet place to sit to enjoy their ice-cream.

"Mint-Chocolate Chip never gets-" he was cut off by a loud explosion from the woods behind them.

"Let's go check it out." Yellow told Vio. Vio nodded. He was as good with pokemon as she was, except that he didn't have any. "Here, Vine wanted you to have this." She said as she tossed a pokeball to Vio.

"Really? A present from Vine? He never gives presents!" Vio huffed. "There's a letter too," she handed it over "but don't open it until-" Yellow was cut off by a faint attack. Two people dressed in black and yellow striped uniforms dragged Yellow up off the ground.

"Use string shot." One of the two people muttered.

"And confusion." The other person added. Vio then saw all black as he was feeling the effects of the confusion attack.

**If there's anything I should do to my story please tell me. Read Chapter 2 to see who saves Vio even though it's obvious. (and what happens to Yellow too)**

**Sorry for the short chapter the next one will be longer. I promise.**


	2. Chapter 2: cosmic curse

**Disclaimer****: I do not own any of the pokemon adventure characters or the pokemon. I only own my OC Vio and this story.**

**Summary****: A young child, Vio with an ancient curse. Vio has powers, powers so great that they could put an end to all life. The bright side is that the powers won't ever awaken. Not now, not ever. But human greed is a powerful thing, and it just might put an end to the power's slumber.**

**Term(s) that I use****: **

Pokemon**:**** pokedex speaking**

_Hello: _thoughts

This is my first fanfic so if you think of anything, please tell me in the review! Please review and help me. Thank you!

P.S. This story is pretty dark and a bit awkward just saying.

**Chapter 2: Cosmic Curse**

N sprinted when he heard a familiar voice scream. By the time he had discovered Vio, night had already fallen. N was inclined to send Vio to the pokemon center, but he pushed away that thought.

_Now, what to do about that sticky string… _

N decided it was best if he cut the string, but…

_I don't want to hurt him. I guess the only choice left is to take his jacket off. _

While he was doing that, N came across a problem. Vio had a large cut right above is elbow on his left arm.

_This is awkward, but I've got no choice. I'll just treat him the way I heal a pokemon._

Thinking that, N stripped Vio's shirt off and bandages up the wound with some white cloth. A weird marking caught N's eye. Vio had a big ovoid (similar to the rings on umbreon) scar that seemed to glow with power on the most-upper part of his left arm. (Beneath the shoulder)

_Interesting… I'll ask him when he wakes up._

N covered Vio with a blanket and went to look for sticks to make a campfire.

Vio woke in total darkness. A bright light flashed, making his eyes burn. He looked towards the campfire and saw N.

"Where… am I- ow" his left arm flinched with pain.

"Oh. You're awake." N realized that he must've sounded like he didn't care and added in a cheerful tone "well, lots of things happened, and in short I saved your life."

Vio then realized that he was shirtless. He blushed.

_Hopefully N can't see me right now._

"A lot of things happened, so why don't you get some rest." N asked. "And another thing, what's that scar on your arm?"

"This? From where I came from there was this old legend. I told you I lived in the Cosmic Sanctuary, didn't I? Well, not exactly. It all dates back around 3000 years ago…

The cosmic sanctuary is a big indoor forest, in a way. It's a glass dome around the size of a pokestaduim. In the sanctuary lived many pokemon, and the most special ones of them all live in the centre of the forest. One day, a man named Epoch and his siblings Phoenix and Dragon ventured to the heart of the forest. Epoch saw one of the 'special' pokemon and reached for it. They were special because they were very rare, and around only 3 of them exist. So as Epoch reached to pet one of the special pokemon, Dragon, who was playing around, shot the pokemon with an arrow. This caused the pokemon of the sanctuary to hate all humans, and they placed a curse on Epoch. The curse was that the special pokemon would enter Epoch's body and slowly take possession of his soul. At times the results could make you mad and crazy, damage your body and torture you until you die. Epoch died of the curse, and so did his descendants. Generation after generation blood was split over the curse. The special pokemon realized what it had done. It vowed to never again shed Epoch's blood. This put the special pokemon's soul in a deep sleep within Epoch's soul forever." Vio concluded

"So there is a happy ending for him after all." N added.

"Yup!" Vio smiled.

"So you have the curse too?" N whispered.

"Yeah, but it can't kill me. It hasn't killed anyone for thirteen hundred years." Vio explained

"So that's why you're from branch thirteen. We're like peas in a pod. Haha!" N laughed

"You have pokemon in you too?" Vio's eyes turned big.

"No, but the curse thing I can relate to. Hey Vio would you by any chance-" N was cut of by the soft sound of Vio breathing. "Fast asleep, huh?"

A loud engine rumbling sound filled N's ears. A giant figure loomed over the two of them. This time, there was no place to run.


	3. Chapter 3: untold promises

**Disclaimer****: I do not own any of the pokemon adventure characters or the pokemon. I only own my OC Vio and this story.**

**Summary****: A young child, Vio with an ancient curse. Vio has powers, powers so great that they could put an end to all life. The bright side is that the powers won't ever awaken. Not now, not ever. But human greed is a powerful thing, and it just might put an end to the power's slumber.**

**Term(s) that I use****: **

Pokemon**:**** pokedex speaking**

_Hello: _thoughts

This is my first fanfic so if you think of anything, please tell me in the review! Please review and help me. Thank you!

**Thanks to **Maggie **for cheering me on and my first review!**

**P.S. this is one of the darker and scarier scenes(also one of my favourite to write)**

* * *

Chapter 3: Untold Promises

Vio woke up in a big metal cage. His body ached all over and he felt like the ground was floating. He looked out in fear, and saw that the cage was attached to the arm of a big robot. The robot was around three metres tall. Vio was scared to look down but he did anyway, fear and shock plummeted through him. On the ground lay N, lifeless and fainted pokemon surrounded him. His body limp and pools of blood welled around him. Vio stared in disbelief. A weird sound came from inside the robot. It turned out to be a blonde lady with her hair in thunderbolt shaped twin tails. She was dressed in the same black and yellow striped pattern as the people who nabbed Yellow except she's wearing a Leotard-body suit with a black skirt and a yellow pokeball belt that had three pokeballs on it. As the lady appeared on top of the robot, she laughed again.

"Ohohohohoho, what a joke!" She exclaimed. "That petty little boy is trying to save his friend huh? Well that backfired, literally!" She laughed at her own joke with a voice that chilled Vio to the bone. I'm a bounty hunter, you're my bounty. Introductions help, I mean, I don't want to start off on the wrong foot." She commented in a sarcastic tone.

_This person sure likes to laugh, not that it helps. I'll stick around and see if she was the one who made N like that. _Thinking about N made Vio shudder, he couldn't imagine what happened to N to make him look like that.

The bounty hunter snapped back into talking. "Oh yeah, I filmed our battle. I've developed an obsession for cameras. Care to watch?" She chucked a camera at one of her pokemon. All of a sudden, a ghost-looking pokemon appeared inside Vio's cage, dropped the camera, and disappeared, only to reappear outside of the cage. Vio's hands shakily held the camera. His whole body felt horrible as he pressed the play button.

On the screen showed N battling against pokemon Vio didn't recognise. "Destroy them with hyper beam and hyper voice!" the bounty hunter smiled as if she enjoyed the scene in front of her. "Confusion and thunder punch!" "sesmic toss!" Vio watched in fear as N was constantly attacked. When the sesmic toss landed, N lied limp on the ground. He had many fatal looking cuts and bruises. Then N looked up with a secretive look, like he knew something that no one else did and spoke in no more than a whisper "Vio, I promised to set you free, but I failed. I-" N coughed up some blood as more blood welled around his throat. He opened his mouth to say something but only a pained expression and dull eyes made him collapse in a pool of blood.

"N!" Vio finally burst out. "Why are you doing this? You killed him!" So many tears fell that he couldn't even speak anymore. He was shocked, yet not only shocked. A pang of nostalgia deep within his brain made it worse, even more cruel because he didn't know why.

"That look on your face is so desperate, I'll tell you." the bounty hunter snickered. "So yesterday we grabbed a blondie. Now we grab you. Makes sense? And if you were just wondering, your blondie is right there."

Sure enough, Yellow was beside N, using her healing powers on him and his pokemon. _I hope the bounty hunter doesn't know about those._

"Hyahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Yellow raced towards the robot, her eyes full of anger and hatred. The robot raised one of its arms and sent Yellow and her pokemon flying. Layal's laugh rang through Vio's ears yet again. Just then, there was movement on the battlefield. N rose slowly to one knee. "Archeops use dragon claw!"

"Not a chance!" the bounty hunter smiled. The metal cage turned into a big hand that squeezed Vio uncomfortably. Layla laughed as she drew Vio closer to where Archeops' dragon claw was going to hit.

N reacted immediately. "Archeops, no!" it was too late. Archeops had already snagged Vio with his dragon claw. Layla then saw her chance and swatted Archeops to the ground. N was afraid to do anything until Archeops crashed back into his arms. He was bewildered and relived by what he saw. In Archeops' claw was Vio's Pikachu hat. N looked up. A long purple braid caught his eye. The large hand turned back into a cage. N could see everything. Vio was a girl.

* * *

**Great plot twist huh? Did you people expect that Vio was a girl? Tell me what you think about it so far in a review! Many thanks to my readers and stay tuned for more!**

**N: ummm did you mention that Vio is still shirtless? **

**Yumehop: oooooooooooooooo**

**N: (embarrassed) shuddap!**


	4. Chapter 4: trainers and pokeballs

**Disclaimer****: I do not own any of the pokemon adventure characters or the pokemon. I only own my OC Vio and this story.**

**Summary****: A young child, Vio with an ancient curse. Vio has powers, powers so great that they could put an end to all life. The bright side is that the powers won't ever awaken. Not now, not ever. But human greed is a powerful thing, and it just might put an end to the power's slumber.**

**Term(s) that I use****: **

Pokemon**:**** pokedex speaking**

_Hello: _thoughts

This is my first fanfic so if you think of anything, please tell me in the review! Please review and help me. Thank you!

**P.S. This chapter will be based entirely on N! Just to clarify N is 14 and Vio is 12 though she is like Yellow and looks young for her age.**

**Sorry if it's a bit short.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Trainers and pokeballs

"Hello? Hellooooo? You awake?" a boy, similar to Vio's age waved his arms in front of N's vision. N woke up, sweating. He found that he was covered in bandages in every limb, his torso, head and many small band-aids around his face. He looked around the room. It was a fancy place, he could tell, probably a hotel. The boy gave him some water. He gulped it down fast and asked for more. Now another boy and a girl came in the room. N could clearly see six pokeballs on one of the boy's belt, but N felt too weak to feel anything. Apparently he was out for some time and… N drifted into a dreamless sleep. Few days later N could function his body normally again. His pokemon too, were healed at a local pokemon centre. N thanked the children for taking care of him and set off to where ever his feet will take him. Sitting down on a bench, he checked his supplies. A little pokeball pouch (tiny pouch that can hold one pokeball) rolled out. N was confused.

_How did that get here? _He thought. He decided his best chance was to open it up.

"Sol!" a pokemon roared

N has not seen this pokemon before, and was taken in by its majestic power.

_This couldn't have been Vio's pokemon, right? Vio… Vio! That's right, I have to save Vio!_

Feeling hot with embarrassment, N went down to the pokemon centre to check out this new pokemon.

"Cool looking pokemon!" a boy a little bit older than N exclaimed. He brought out his pokedex, another one of N's detested items.

Absol, the disaster pokemon. When you see Absol, it means that disaster is imminent—so don't stay put! Absol only appears to those it wants to warn. _Coincidence much?_ N wondered.

"Cool! Wanna battle?" the boy offered.

"Sure, I guess." N shrugged. _It would be nice to see if Absol's abilities are any use to me._

"Awesome!" the boy exclaimed.

"Hey, can I check out that pokedex?" _Another item I hate, but it's the only source of information._

The kid tosses N the pokedex. N scans Absol with it. Moves: Razor Wind, Bite, Slash, Psycho Cut and Perish Song. _This pokemon knows five moves? Cool. _Special ability: sturdy.

"Absol, start of with a perish song." N commanded

"Polibo, double slap!" the boy yelled

"Counter with a sucker punch." N said.

"Use whirlpool!" the boy concluded

"Cut through with razor wind!" N spoke at last, "and finish it with a slash!"

Polibo falls, gets up slowly and falls down again.

"Polibo? That shouldn't have taken you." The boy stared in confusion.

"Perish song. I suspect your Politoed knows it too." N answered.

"Thanks for the great battle!" the boy waved good bye and ran off.

The next thing N did was throw away Absol's pokeball. He couldn't stand to be around those things. As night was falling, N used Vio's jacket to cover himself. He found a piece of paper in her jacket. It seemed like a letter. N read:

_Dear Vio,_

_It's Vine! How are you doing? I'm doing well. There been some weird things going on with the sanctuary. It's one of those… special years. The Village Elder says that we should move out for now, and let nature settle itself. Right now we are located in Azalea town. The Elder says its one of the places where we'll be safe from "those people" look for the house with the flat roof. I told Yellow to give this to you, and I hope you liked my present!_

_From Vine, _

_Your number 1 best friend, _

P.S.** Will you go out with me? **

That last part had been rewritten and scratched out a million times, so N knew Vine meant it. N turned bright pink.

_How unmanly to read a girl's love letter! _

There was no time for that now, and with his new clue to go to Azalea town discovered, N headed towards his new destination with a new pokemon on his team: Absol.

* * *

**So Vio has been kidnapped and Yellow who-knows-where. N reads the letter ( chapter 1) and decides to head to Azelea town. What new discoveries will appear there?**

**P.S. I'm only doing the kanto rejoin characters apart from this chapter (and Vio and N). Should I add others?**

**P.P.S. If you can guess all the trainers that interacted with N in this chapter (3 guys and 1 girl) I'll give you some cake! Please write your answer in the review. I'll reveal who they are in the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5: meeting vine an unexpecte

**Disclaimer****: I do not own any of the pokemon adventure characters or the pokemon. I only own my OC Vio and this story.**

**Summary****: A young child, Vio with an ancient curse. Vio has powers, powers so great that they could put an end to all life. The bright side is that the powers won't ever awaken. Not now, not ever. But human greed is a powerful thing, and it just might put an end to the power's slumber.**

**Term(s) that I use****: **

Pokemon**:**** pokedex speaking**

_Hello: _thoughts

This is my first fanfic so if you think of anything, please tell me in the review! Please review and help me. Thank you!

**P.S. The trainers who interacted with N in chapter 4 are Dia, Pearl, Platinum (the nice children) and Gold (the trainer with the pokedex).**

**(Hands over the cake that I baked for 6 hours…)**

**P.P.S. You know how I said that I was only using the Kanto region trainers? Well, I'm,**

**adding Johto ones too.**

**Many thanks to NoProb101**

**Many hidden themes and foreshadows! Vio is more like N and Yellow than you think!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Meeting Vine/An Unexpected Under Water Visit

N was cautious. He avoided as many trainers as he could, even though there was the occasional trainer who found him. _Battles, pokeballs, trainers, pep talks on how pokemon should be free, this was all like before two years ago. How it brings me back…_

**Flashback:**

N saw a bright flash as his 'father's' pokemon were defeated. He was impressed, as he heard the trainer's pokemon's thoughts and how much they loved him. N had to admit he lost, even though it was a bit of a shocker. Shortly after Team Plasma disbanded, he took the chance to run away, to somewhere his 'father' would never find him. He never wanted to be king, and didn't want the responsibilities and blames to fall on him. So he ran away, to some distant village on an island that he couldn't recall the name of. Where then he lived in secret until he decided to check out some of the other regions. As he was traveling through Johto, he met Vio. The glow of her bright eyes captured her thoughts and emotions like a window that separates the inside from the outside. Clear but unclear, those bright eyes also hid the darkness, as some things wish to remain hidden and not be seen. He has got to rescue her fast. What do those people even want with her?

**-End flashback-**

N turned a corner and he was in Azelea town. He searched for Vine's house. Knocking on the door, he realized he would bring him the news that the person he likes disappear to-knows-where, and…

"Hello! I'm Vine. What's the matter?"

"May I come in? I have some things I need to discuss." N replied "the name's N."

N walked into Vine's house. It smelled of pine, a pleasant smell. N noticed a photo of three children playing in what seems to be a forest. The children looked around six years old. One of them was a tall boy with green hair that looked like Vine's. The other two were a lot smaller, around the same height. They resembled Vio and Yellow. Vio was the shortest and most petit looking of the three.

"It's been four or five years since then." Vine sighed, "You recognise them, don't you? Now tell me what you're here for."

Suddenly, Absol walked out from behind N.

"My Absol! How did you get it? It was a present for Violette!" Vine exclaimed

_Violette? So that's her girl name huh? It makes sense after all… _N realized

N had a feeling that this was going to be a long explanation.

Vio woke up in a white room that looked like a cage for lab specimens. She wasn't wearing the clothes that she wore the night she got kidnapped. Instead she was wearing a black body suit that had little electronic sensors all over it. The room was quite large. As big as a basket-ball court. There was a teenager with spiky orange hair in one of the yellow and black lightning striped uniforms standing on guard.

"Umm… excuse me- Vio tried to say, but no sound came out of her mouth. She looked at her reflection on the glass wall that separated her from freedom. She saw that she was wearing a black collar that had glowing white lines on it. It stopped her from talking, and doing any big movements. She was forced to crawl on all fours. All this time she struggled, the guard watched eagerly with his green eyes. He finally spoke:

"I'll help you get out of here, just don't make a sound and hold your breath for as long as you can." He opened the door cautiously. He grabbed Vio and put her around his shoulders. "Let's go." The orange-haired teen ran outside. Vio could see through the windows that they were in some sort of pokemon lab underwater. "Hold your breath!" the orange haired boy told her, and she did.

Jumping out of the submarine was the worst experience Vio's ever had. She hung onto the boy and shut her eyes. It was not long before something brought her to the surface. She opened her eyes and saw that she was riding on a Blastoise. A girl with brown hair smiled and said

"I'm Green, nice to meetcha!"

"I'm Blue, Viridian city gym leader." He coolly said. "I was sent there as an undercover agent."

Vio would've said thank you, but she couldn't.

"We're headed to Viridian city to meet Yellow and Red, aren't we?" Blue asked Green.

_So Yellow was safe! Vio was relived._

"Why not? I haven't been there for so long they must've forgotten they even have a gym." Blue joked.

Vio, Blue, and Green arrived in Viridian city. They first got Vio and Blue some new clothes Blue was now wearing his normal outfit and Vio was wearing a white dress that had a tank-top like top and a ruffle skirt bottom. It was tied at the waist with a big baby blue ribbon at the back. The only thing they couldn't lose the collar. Vio could move freely now, since the 'preventing movement' function had been damaged when she jumped in the water but she still couldn't speak.

"Blue, do you really have to wear that much in the summer?" Green commented.

"Gimmie a break, Green!" Blue replied.

Once back at the gym, Vio met Red.

"Yellow!" she hugged her twin cousin. "And this must be Red. The name's Vio." She wanted to say. She realised that she was going to use the same catchphrase as N

"Is this the girl?" Red, a cool looking guy that was the same age as Blue and Green asked.

"Yes it is." Green turned around to acknowledge Vio but-

Vio and Yellow were sound asleep and curled next to each other on Blue's sofa.

"Aww, they're like twins." Green chuckled.

Everyone else broke into nervous laughter.

* * *

**Finally a long chapter. Will N find Vio when they are in separate regions? Find out what Vine has to say to N and what happens to our two protagonists in the next chapter!**

**So, what do you think? Please help created the story by writing what you think in the reviews. I take all comments and concerns into consideration. Many thanks to NoProb101 for helping me! Right now Vine likes Vio but so does N! it's N vs Vine on the love battlefield but N doesn't realize he likes Vio yet! **


	6. Chapter 6: Amber, Amber

**Discalimer: I do not own the pokemon adventure characters. I only own my OC Vio and this story. No I do not own Vine, Pokemon does.**

**Summary: Vio has a curse, an ancient curse that could kill of everything. The power is in a deep slumber, but many organizations plan to get their control on that power.**

**Terms I use:**

_Hello: _thoughts\

Pokemon: pokedex

**Vio****: when I use a bold under line name it indicates that person's POV**

**Something weird happened to my previous documents, so the intro might be a bit different.**

**P.S. I'm going to start writing third person POVs.**

**SORRY FOR NOT WRITING IN A LONG TIME. I WAS HELPING OUT ANOTHER FRIEND WITH HER FANFIC CROSSOVER. Her account is illusion dragon slayer. I encourage you to check it out! I wrote chapter 3! And will write chapter 5!**

**P.P.S. I REACHED 100+ VIEWS!**

**And the song below I wrote myself.**

Chapter 6: Amber, Amber…

**Vio**

_Vio. That's my name. I think. Who am I? What was I? Was I doing something important? These letters that are swirling around me, they seem… surreal. Fake, stolen. What do they represent? That's an A right, and what are those letters? What is this word? Epoca? What's that? I see... something… a boat? Am I growing wings? Hearing things too!_

_Beside her ear, Vio heard someone singing, no more that a whisper:_

_Amber, amber, that glow in your eyes, _

_Like a burning torch it shines bright._

_Under the earth, above the sky, _

_Never trusting things with our eyes._

_Amber grows us beautiful wings,_

_Soaring and letting us drown in our greed._

_That bright amber is something to admire,_

_This precious life that burns like a fire._

_Never have I seen such a stone,_

_Though the thought of it chills me to the bone._

_Amber, amber, that glow in your eyes,_

_It's very much something I despise!_

_Who is that? Vio wondered_

"_There's no need for thinking." The voice crawled into my head. "I can hear everything"_

"_Who… are you?" Vio asked to the space beyond her. _

"_Before that," the voice said. "Who and most importantly what are you?"_

"_I am—" confusion came over Vio. She didn't know what she was, never the less who._

"_We'll meet again," the voice whispered. "I won't forget those amber eyes of yours. A tip here, stick only with the boy of same origin as you, as he will surely be of help to you. This is farewell for now, child with the amber eyes._

Vio woke up hazy. She wasn't sure what see saw, or heard, or said. But those last words burned into her mind. Who was the boy of same origin? Was I ever going to meet that voice again? For one thing, promises mean something to her, and she hopes that voice keeps it.

"Hey… what's for breakfast? A bed-headed, black haired boy yawed.

"Fruit sandwich." A small blonde girl in the kitchen replied. "Honestly, Red, are you blind…"

"Good morning…" I muttered. The collar disappeared! I could talk!

After everyone had eaten, Green and Blue worked out their plan.

"Vio, tell us about yourself again." Green asked. I think we might be able to help you. We are working with the NPCI, the National Pokemon Crime Investigators. Red and I are helping them on their biggest case, the Evo 7.

"Hey, me too!" Blue corrected.

"And Blue too." Green finished

"I am Vio, rama epoca 13. I live on Kerabo Island, off the main channel of the whirl islands. I turned ten a year ago, and decided to go on a journey. Travelling through Johto to Sinnoh, I saw many different, fascinating things. When I got a phone call from Yellow one day, we met each other in Goldenrod city." Vio finished.

"Hey guys, check this out." Blue said, pointing to the TV

On the screen there was a big pile of rubble.

"Today there was another earthquake aftershock in the area near Azelea town. One boy, unidentified, was critically injured. Another boy in the same house has minor injuries. The aftershock is around magnitude 5.0. The police and experts are unsure of what caused the earthquake. Goldenrod noon news, Azelea town."

"This is bad." Green said. "There's been a string of aftershocks caused by an unknown underwater disorder in the area."

"Yeah. And we thinks it's all because—"Red began.

"Red, don't." Blue grabbed his arm. "We can't entrust this information with anyone else, remember?"

"Oh alright" Red sighed.

Green's pokegear made a beeping sound. She flipped it open.

"It's the professor." Green told her friends. She hooked the pokegear onto the TV with a wire. An old man wearing a white lab coat appeared on the screen.

"How are you young 'uns doing?" he asked in a smile. "And who is this?"

"Professor, this is my cousin Vio." Yellow explained. "We think she might be crucial to the 'Evo 7'"

"No, no not that. Who's this fine young man?" The professor signalled.

Blue's calm expression suddenly changed into an irritated one.

"GRANDPA! YOU'VE GOT TO ATLEAST REMEMBER THAT I'M YOUR GRANDSON,

LET ALONE MY NAME!" he yelled at the TV.

"Easy mistake, my old age has the upper hand now." the professor laughed. His face turned

grim. "There is something wrong with the alternate dimensions. Professor Rowan has told me

that the tower has received some more information from the space-time tower. You guys better

hurry back to my lab."

"Professor we'll be there soon." Red assured. "Well, I assume you are coming with us too? Better

not be scared of heights." He looked at me.

"Definitely not scared of heights." I decided out loud.

"Try not to fall overboard." Blue joked.

"Guys, quit teasing her! She's the number one I'm-not-scared-of-heights person I know! Maybe… except for Lance. Only because he stands on dragons that are 30 cm wide and are

almost perfectly vertical." Yellow defended me.

"It's ok…." Vio muttered. "I'll show them." A blue glowing energy suddenly flashed

across her mind. It gave her the same feeling as the person in her dream. Whatever happened

next, Vio wasn't sure.

N was overjoyed when Vine told him about Morty, the man who could locate anybody.

"He's in Eurteak city, the new gym. Give him something of Vio's. He can locate anybody with a clue. Unfortunately I have…other plans." Vine hesitated. "I heard a trainer named Gold was looking for Lance, the Elite four member, and Gold blew the whole Gym roof off!"

"Who is Gold?" N asked.

"Um well judging from TV and newspaper on how he batted Arceus and saved all of Johto… well he kinda looks like this." Vine put a black and yellow striped baseball cap on, stood on a piece of cardboard, and held a long tube of wrapping paper.

"By any chance does Gold…" N began

"Well it is hard to explain, but here's a picture of him at the pokethon. He won all ten courses that day while he was waiting for Lance. Lance never showed up so that's when he went to Morty." Vine finished. Handing N the newspaper, Vine added a small comment. "I heard he's been traveling lately, and was just in—" Vine never finished.

N bolted out the door, as running was his specialty. He didn't realize that the Absol was so strong. He never knew he was so strong. There was something wrong, as he never controlled pokemon that strong before.

_How does Vine control Absol? _That was strange. Very strange. N couldn't worry about it now. He had to find Vio first. Running down route he didn't bother to notice, N blacked out as something, or someone crashed into him.

**Okay, so I was going to post this on Friday, but my internet killed itself. I have not yet played black and white or black and white 2 so if anybody spots a mistake about any of the Unova region characters/ pokemon then please tell me in the review/ PM. I need some advice cuz I have no idea on how I'm doing. PLZ EXPECT MILLIONS OF CHARACTER PLOT TWISTS AND IF YOU GO 'WHAT THE IT'S HIM' OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT, DON'T GET MAD AT ME CUZ I DID WARN YOU! AND YES, YOU WILL BE. VERY. SURPRIZED.**


End file.
